


Perfectly Symmetrical

by ughfitz (wokemeup)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 3x18, Canon Compliant, F/M, Jemma and Fitz talk things out, Sometimes Fitz is a little uncertain, the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wokemeup/pseuds/ughfitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ready to embark on the next step in their relationship, Jemma and Fitz have a little chat. </p>
<p>(aka yet another take on what happens post bed fall in 3x18)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Symmetrical

The yellow glow from the room surrounded them like a warm candle, the world outside of the walls of the hotel room all but forgotten as they finally indulged in the last bits of information they had yet to uncover about one another---the mix of the mild scent of her lingering hairspray, the melding of hot and cold skin, and the small sounds flowing from her swollen lips reminding him that he wasn’t in a daydream.

For a moment, he transports back to the very first time he laid eyes on her---her long strands of hair framed her face like a neat curtain, her shirt crisp as ever, and her eyes, _oh her eyes_ , were so filled with wonder and curiosity, he thought that getting lost in them would be the perfect way to spend the rest of his life. But then he remembered who he was: the pasty, too-smart scientist who rarely had any friends. Those that did hang out with him chose to partake in the usually dismissed ‘boys will be boys’ nature of punching and kicking.

He knew he would never be able to level up to her, the brilliance that radiated off of her sometimes blinding him. But, as he eventually plucked up the courage to enunciate more than just one-syllable words with her and the banter between them became a well-known point of their relationship, he thought that even if they were asymmetrical, at least he could try to keep pace with her, if only so that she’d always hold a place in his life.

But then things quite literally took an out-of-this-world turn, and the once effortless banter they had going for them was gone. He had changed and so had she---things would never be like they once were. He was covered in scars, some visible, but a much larger portion, were hidden behind the vast blueness of his eyes.

Not realizing that his movements had stopped, he was brought back to reality when he found a pair of warm brown eyes staring curiously back at him. Suddenly aware of his damaged body hovering atop her pristine frame, he couldn’t help but feel like that same kid back at the academy, completely dumbfounded by the girl across from him.

But, of course, she knew his fears without him having to speak. Reaching up, she delicately brushed a finger over one of the few cuts that peppered his face.

“You know,” she whispered, her cheeks flush and eyes still shining, “I have a scar on my leg. It’s from when I fell after being chased back on the planet. When you brought me back, I felt like I was a disgrace to the name of S.H.I.E.L.D., to my friends, family, but most importantly, to you.” Shaking his head, ready to argue against her utterly untrue words, she simply moved the finger from his forehead to his lips. “Let me finish, Fitz.”

Smiling slightly at the indignant little huff she gave, he simply nodded, indicating for her to continue. “After you brought me back, you were so kind to me, so gentle and patient. Even after I told everything that happened, even when I was so confused about how I felt, you were always there for me. You made me tea, talked to me, listened to me…you were basically perfect. And what did I have for you? Nothing. I felt like I was just a broken shell, that stupid scar constantly reminding me that I would never be the same. I was damaged goods and I deserved every bad thing that happened to me.” She paused, momentarily turning her head to look at something far off in the distance before bringing her eyes back to his, a smile forming on her lips.

“As you know, time and space exist in an asymmetrical manner.”

“Yeah, as a system evolves through time, it will inevitably,” he smiled at that, “change---become more disordered. Not sure where you’re going with this, Jemma” his eyebrow raising slightly as his smile widened.

“Well, as you also know, the second law of thermodynamic states that, the entropy, the disorder of a system, can increase but not decrease. It basically allows us to distinguish the past from the future,” she rushed, annoyed at her obvious lack of clarification. “Fitz, what I’m trying to say is that we’re not the same people we were when we first met. Sixteen-year-old Jemma wasn’t afraid of anything other than possibly failing a test. That Jemma hadn’t been pulled to another planet and made a mess of things. She didn’t have the scars that would forever remind her of the horrible events that happened to her, that changed her. Most importantly, that Jemma didn’t realize that she was completely in love with her best friend---the pasty boy who constantly reminded her to believe in herself, that…” she shuddered out, her eyes pooling with imminent tears, “that despite the disorder she is bound to cause, despite the many bruises, cuts, and scars, she was, _is_ , still beautiful, still worthy.” The room grew quiet as they both took in her declaration.

“So,” Fitz drawled out moments later, his cheeks tinging a slight pink, “you…you love me?”

“Ugh, Fitz!” she huffed, a smile cracking her face as she cradled his head between her hands. “For a genius, you can be so dense! I—I thought you knew my feelings by now. All that talk about the event horizon, the fact that I am here. Beneath you. On a bed. Waiting for you to kiss me again. Undress me…” she whispered. “Do I need to spell it out for you?”

“I mean…?”

“Fitz. I love you. And even when we inevitably change, even if things fall apart around us, I will always love you and I will always want you. You and me, we’re like…like”

“Time and space?”

“No, you dolt, we’re perfectly symmetrical---evenly matched! Fitz, I’ve changed, but so have you. I have scars, but so do you! You’re Fitz and I’m Simmons, we just _are_.” The smile he gave her was enough to squash any lasting concerns or nervous flutters.

Leaving a trail of kisses down the column of her neck, Fitz froze again before quickly pressing a searing kiss on her lips.

“You know,” his words muffled by the softness of her lips “I love you too.”

“Fitz, I know.”

“Good, ‘cause I didn’t want you thinking I didn’t…I mean, since I didn’t say anything. And I mean, I’ve always loved you, I think, no, I know, and even once we do cross this inevitable path an---“

“Fitz,” Jemma teased.

“Mhmph?”

“Less talking, more kissing…and other things. Mack will be back soon.”

“Right, yeah, of course.”

And later, when they had more time, when they weren’t stuck in some hotel in Bucharest with a co-worker nearby, Fitz would take her leg, the one with the scar, and kiss it, a soft “strong and beautiful” falling from his lips and he continued a path of love and exploration.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little snippet of The Scene, as we've taken to calling it over on Tumblr! Endless thanks to the best of the best, [writeonthrough](http://writeonthrough.tumblr.com/), who was kind enough to beta this for me! 
> 
> I'm over on [Tumblr](http://ughfitz.tumblr.com/) if you want to chat!


End file.
